<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing Wounds by Sand_wolf579</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373929">Healing Wounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_wolf579/pseuds/Sand_wolf579'>Sand_wolf579</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurt and Healing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_wolf579/pseuds/Sand_wolf579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooklyn could sometimes struggle with helping and protecting humans, but when a little girl needed help, he couldn't just sit back and do nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooklyn &amp; Hudson (Gargoyles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurt and Healing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healing Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the sun set and they woke up from being stone, the very first thing that Brooklyn did was stretch. It took him a moment to remember last night's events. He'd been attacked by the humans that he had been trying to help, and he'd been really worried that the cut in his wing wouldn't heal at all. Brooklyn frantically tried to twist around to get a look, but he calmed down slightly when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Hang on, lad," Hudson said. "You don't want to hurt yourself," Brooklyn froze and stood as still as he could. He waited with bated breath as Hudson gently spread his wing out and examined it.</p>
<p>Hudson didn't say anything for a long moment, and Brooklyn was just barely keeping himself from freaking out. He took a deep breath. "How is it? Is it okay?" It didn't hurt anymore, besides just a little bit of soreness, but that didn't mean anything.</p>
<p>"It's looking fine," Hudson said. Brooklyn let out a breath he hadn't even meant to hold in. "There's a scar, but you can barely see it." Hudson pulled off the bandages that Elisa had put on his wing to seal the cut closed. "Elisa's idea seemed to work well."</p>
<p>"Thank goodness," Brooklyn stretched his wings out and gave them an experimental little flap. "You think I'll be able to glide.</p>
<p>"I don't see why not," Hudson said. "But perhaps you should take it easy to begin with, just in case,"</p>
<p>"Look alive, guys," Elisa climbed up into the clock tower. She looked anxious. Elisa looked towards Brooklyn and gave him a small smile. "Hey, you're looking better,"</p>
<p>"I'm feeling better," Brooklyn said happily. "Hudson thinks I'll be able to glide,"</p>
<p>"Glad to hear it," Elisa put her hands on her hips. She looked up towards the clock where Goliath and the others were just coming inside. "I could really use all the help I can get tonight."</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Lex hopped over to Elisa.</p>
<p>"What can we do?" Goliath asked. He was always ready to jump to do something to help Elisa. They all were.</p>
<p>"We've got a kidnapping on our hands," Elisa said quickly. "A girl was checked out of school by someone who claimed to be her older brother, but her parents say they have no other kids. They don't know where she is."</p>
<p>"Why would someone steal a child from their parents?" Angela asked. "It isn't right,"</p>
<p>"No, it's not," Goliath growled. This was what Goliath lived for, to protect people. He fought for justice, but first and foremost, Goliath was a guardian. "We shall help search for the child." Everybody else nodded their agreement, but Brooklyn was a little uncertain.</p>
<p>"Uh, I don't know," Brooklyn said quietly. He rubbed his arm. He had gone out to help people last night, and he'd gotten so hurt that he'd been terrified that his wing wouldn't get better. It wasn't the first time he'd gotten hurt on the job, or the first time he'd been hurt by innocent people that he wasn't a threat to, but this was the first time that it had happened at the same time, and he didn't know if he was ready to put himself out there again so soon.</p>
<p>Brooklyn didn't exactly want to leave a poor child in the hands of whatever heartless human had taken them, but he just couldn't bring himself to throw himself into trouble all over again. He wasn't sure how to explain this to Goliath. Fortunately, he didn't have to.</p>
<p>"We haven't tested if Brooklyn's wings can carry him," Hudson said. "Perhaps I should stay here and work with him."</p>
<p>Goliath looked at Brooklyn, who couldn't help but shrink back away from him. Brooklyn hadn't said just what was on his mind, or why he was uncomfortable going, but he felt like Goliath could tell, and he was silently judging him for it. Brooklyn knew that Goliath wouldn't judge him for something like this, but he couldn't shake the feeling.</p>
<p>Goliath sighed. "Perhaps that would be best," He turned towards the others. "Elisa shall search on the ground with Matt. Angela, you and Bronx go East. I shall go North. Broadway and Lexington-"</p>
<p>"Go to the Labyrinth," Brooklyn cut in. "Maybe Talon or someone else there has seen the girl," Brooklyn had confidently given the order the way he'd gotten used to when Goliath had been gone and he'd been the one in charge. It was a force of habit. Brooklyn's confidence faltered when he saw Goliath looking at him curiously. "Sorry, I just meant-"</p>
<p>"No, it's a good idea," Goliath gave him a smile. "I'm glad you seemed to have stepped into your role as a leader."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, it's not like I had much of a choice," Brooklyn muttered. He had to step up, or else he would have let Hudson and his rookery brothers down, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.</p>
<p>"We should get going," Elisa reached into her pocket and pulled out some pictures of a young girl who looked no older than seven. She gave a copy of the picture to Goliath, Angela, and Lexington. Brooklyn was surprised when she handed one to Hudson as well. "Just in case,"</p>
<p>"We'll keep an eye out," Hudson said. Everybody hurried and left, and a moment later Brooklyn and Hudson were the only ones left in the clock tower.. Hudson put a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. "Why don't we go for a little glide? We've got some things to talk about,"</p>
<p>Brooklyn normally hated to hear that kind of thing, but he kind of wanted to talk to Hudson. It would be nice to actually talk about this kind of thing with someone who would actually hear him out and get some things off his chest. "Yeah, alright," Brooklyn agreed. He followed Hudson up to the balcony that looked over the city.</p>
<p>"You go first," Hudson said. "If you start to struggle, I'll be right there to help you," Brooklyn was a little nervous about his wing not working the way it should, but he wasn't afraid of falling, not even a little bit. He trusted Hudson with his life.</p>
<p>Brooklyn perched on top of the wall and spread his wings. He could already feel the wind catching it. He had never been so happy to feel the wind in his wings. Brooklyn took a deep breath and dove off the building. He let himself fall for a second before he turned his wings to really catch the wind. He began to clide just as easily as he had before. Brooklyn laughed and twisted in the air.</p>
<p>"How's it feeling, lad?" Hudson asked. He caught up to Brooklyn and flew right next to him.</p>
<p>"It feels great," Brooklyn said. "I don't feel any different at all,"</p>
<p>"That's great, lad," Hudson said. "And how are <em>you </em>feeling? You've never shied away from protecting humans. Especially children. You've always been fond of young ones,"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's 'cause they're not as likely to attack me," Brooklyn frowned. He looked down at the city beneath them. He couldn't see or hear people themselves, but he saw plenty of lights, which showed just how many people there were in New York. It was a little intimidating to look at right now.</p>
<p>Hudson hummed quietly and changed their direction. Brooklyn didn't question Hudson, he just followed his lead. When Hudson landed on an old church that had gothic looking architecture, complete with decorative gargoyles, Brooklyn realized just what Hudson had in mind. He was trying to help Brooklyn feel at him and secure, away from all the people in the city. Brooklyn appreciated it</p>
<p>Hudson didn't say anything for a few minutes, they just sat there, perched on the church walls, listening to the surprisingly quiet of the night this far away from the main streets. After a while, Brooklyn was able to gather his thoughts enough to comfortably talk about it.</p>
<p>"You know, it's not that I don't want the girl to get home safe, because I do, but I just...I couldn't be the one to help her," Brooklyn drew his wings close to his chest. "I know a kid's not going to hurt me, but she would probably be completely terrified of me." Brooklyn sighed. "I don't want to scare anybody tonight."</p>
<p>"Being a protector is often a thankless job," Hudson said. Brooklyn was just glad that Hudson didn't lecture him about how they protected humans to keep them safe, not to get acknowledgement. He knew all of this already. Brooklyn felt guilty enough about not helping out, he didn't want to feel even worse.</p>
<p>"I'm usually able to handle it," Brooklyn said, mostly just to assure himself. "I just can't do it tonight. I needed some time for myself."</p>
<p>"We all need nights like that, sometimes," Hudson said. "That's what the clan is for, to do what we can't do ourselves."</p>
<p>"I still feel bad for not helping that girl," Brooklyn crouched low and tried to make himself as small as possible. "I feel so selfish,"</p>
<p>"It is in a gargoyle's nature to protect and guard. It's instinct." Hudson said. "I remember when I first stepped down as leader, it took me weeks to feel like I wasn't failing the humans and the whole clan."</p>
<p>Brooklyn had been young when Hudson had retired. He'd been only twenty six years old, barely more than a hatchling. He'd been old enough to remember how gloomy and nearly depressed Hudson had been. He'd spent a lot of time around the young gargoyles, acting as a guide for them for a while until he was ready to truly step down as leader. Brooklyn had really liked having Hudson around during that time. It made Hudson seem more approachable and relatable, as Brooklyn got the chance to see him as something more than the clan's leader.</p>
<p>Brooklyn sat there for a bit, just feeling the night around him. He had a really hard time relaxing. Brooklyn could barely keep himself from running off into the night and looking desperately for the little girl. It got to the point that when he heard a muffled scream and saw a figure in the dark pulling along a much smaller figure, he didn't think twice about gliding down to help. He still really didn't want to be around humans, but he felt really conflicted about sitting around and doing nothing. If he was going to feel horrible anyway, he might as well do some good and make someone else feel better.</p>
<p>Brooklyn dove into the figure, knocking him down. He wrapped his tail around the smaller figure and pulled them behind him, shielding his wings protectively around them. Brooklyn expected the kid to get scared and try to get away from him, which was why he kept his tail firmly wrapped around them, to keep them from running off. Brooklyn was surprised when he felt the kid lean against him and cling to him tightly, like they had no interest in getting away from him.</p>
<p>Hudson glided down and landed between Brooklyn and the young man he had knocked down, who was getting to his feet. "What's going on here?" The man demanded. He seemed to be trying really hard to not freak out. "Give me back my kid sister,"</p>
<p>The child behind Brooklyn whimpered and seemed to be trying to make herself smaller. Brooklyn took a step back, taking the kid with him. She doesn't seem to want to go with you,"</p>
<p>"She's just throwing a fit," The man said. "Kids do that,"</p>
<p>"Aye," Hudson nodded slowly, but he kept his hand close to his dagger. "But that doesn't mean their fears should be ignored." Brooklyn nodded. Even if they thought the girl was freaking out for no reason, her emotions were very real, and Brooklyn wasn't going to discount that. Especially not when the girl was so close to him that he could feel her shaking.</p>
<p>"If this kid's your sister, why don't we all go to the police station and get all this figured out," Brooklyn suggested. If this was really just some domestic misunderstanding, the police would be able to figure it out. If there was something more to this, the police would get to the bottom of it, and Brooklyn was sure that if this man really wasn't the girl's sister, he wouldn't want anything to do with the police.</p>
<p>Just as Brooklyn thought, the young man got angry and defensive at his suggestion. "We don't have to go to the police. Just hand me the girl and mind your own business,"</p>
<p>"Not if I can help it," Brooklyn crouched slightly, his eyes glowing white protectively.</p>
<p>"Our kind have never been good at 'minding our own business'." Hudson said conversationally, even as he drew his dagger. The young man looked like he wanted to run away, but Hudson stepped forward to stop him.</p>
<p>Brooklyn would normally move in to help Hudson, but he had another priority. While Hudson fought off the young man, Brooklyn turned and grabbed the little girl. Holding her close in his arms, Brooklyn spread his wings and let the wind lift him into the air. He glided back up to the roof of the church When they were safely out of danger's way, Brooklyn lowered the girl and gave her a quick look-over.</p>
<p>"Hey, are you okay?" Brooklyn asked. "You're not hurt, are you?" The little girl sniffled and shook her head. She hugged her arms tightly around herself, but after a long moment she began to cry. The girl ran up to Brooklyn and clung to him tightly. Brooklyn was taken aback. He wasn't normally embraced like this, especially not by a human.</p>
<p>"I-I was so scared!" The girl sobbed. Brooklyn wasn't completely sure how to react. He was stiff for a while before he wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Brooklyn said. He rubbed the girl's back. "You're okay now." The girl continued to cry for a few minutes, and Brooklyn didn't know what else to do besides hold her. After a bit the girl finally began to calm down, or at least she wasn't crying as hard.</p>
<p>"Do you know that man?" Brooklyn asked. The girl shook her head. And wiped her eyes.</p>
<p>"He took me from school," The girl said. "I just want to go home,"</p>
<p>"I can help with that," Brooklyn said quietly. "Helping people is what gargoyles do,"</p>
<p>"Gargoyle?" The girl frowned and looked at him. "What's a gargoyle?"</p>
<p>"Well, it's what I am," Brooklyn spread his wings. "My name's Brooklyn, like the bridge,"</p>
<p>"That's like my name," A shy smile slipped onto the girl's face. "Brooke, like a steam,"</p>
<p>Brooklyn grinned. "I guess that makes us name buds," Brooke smiled.</p>
<p>"Brooklyn!" Hudson called out. Brooklyn looked off the church roof. "Where are ye, lad?"</p>
<p>"We're up here," Brooklyn gathered the young girl and glided off the roof to rejoin Hudson, who seemed to have knocked out the young man. Brooklyn glared at the man and held Brooke close. "Brooke says she doesn't know this creep. He just took her from school.</p>
<p>Hudson looked at Brooke and his eyes widened in shock. "Lad, do you know who you have found?"</p>
<p>"Uh, a lost girl," Brooklyn looked at Brooke. She didn't look familiar. Hudson grinned and pulled out the picture that Elisa had handed him earlier. He held it out for them to see.</p>
<p>"Look like someone we know?" Hudson asked. Brooklyn was surprised to see that the picture was of Brooke. She was the little girl that Elisa and the others were all looking for.</p>
<p>Brooke drew closer to Brooklyn. "Why do you have a picture of me,"</p>
<p>"Our friend gave it to us," Brooklyn said. "She's a cop. She's looking for you. She wants to bring you back to your parents," Brooke relaxed ever so slightly. "We should probably let everyone know where you are," Brooklyn didn't know how to contact them, but the other police officers would probably know how to get ahold of Elisa.</p>
<p>"I'll bring our little friend here," Hudson grabbed the kidnapper and lifted him not too gently into his arms. "You've got the girl?"</p>
<p>"I've got her," Brooklyn adjusted his grip on Brooke. He looked at her. "Are you afraid of heights?" She shook her head. "Well, I think you might like this. Hold on," Brooklyn and Hudson opened their wings and took off. They began to glide. Because they were starting on the ground, it took them longer than usual to get to a good speed and height going. The wind helped them though,and before too long they were gliding as easily as they ever did.</p>
<p>"We're...we're flying," Brooke clung tightly to Brooklyn, but she leaned her head forward to get a better look of the view. "We're so high!"</p>
<p>"What did you think these wings were for?" Brooklyn said. "Technically, we're just gliding," Brooke didn't seem to care. She was just as impressed as ever.</p>
<p>"This is amazing," Brooke laughed. She turned to look at Brooklyn. "<em>You're </em>amazing,"</p>
<p>"Yeah, well," Brooklyn shrugged.</p>
<p>"Are you an angel?" Brooke asked. Brooklyn was so shocked he very nearly, but not quite, let go of Brooke entirely.</p>
<p>"What?" Brooklyn said breathlessly.</p>
<p>"An angel," Brooke said easily, like it was a completely normal thing that he heard all the time. "You came out of a church. You saved me."</p>
<p>"The church thing was just a coincidence," Brooklyn said. He curled his tail up anxiously. "Look at me. I'm not exactly angel material."</p>
<p>"My daddy says that angels look different than they are in movies," Brooke said. "He said there are even angels that look like wheels on fire."</p>
<p>"What?" Brooklyn had never been a big fan of Christianity, as most of the humans back in Scotland that had hated gargoyles had done so because of their Christian beliefs. Now though, he just didn't understand it. Why did humans think that gargoyles were demons, but flying, burning wheels were a holy being? It just didn't make sense.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not an angel," Brooklyn said. "I'm definitely not a flaming wheel." For some reason, Brooke found this incredibly funny. She laughed a lot harder than Brooklyn thought his words deserved. He was glad that Brooke was cheering up though. She soon started to talk easily to Brooklyn, pointing out her neighborhood, and where her school was. This high up, Brooklyn didn't know how she could possibly tell one area from another, but he wasn't about to question her.</p>
<p>When they got to the police station, Brooke got quieter. Brooklyn himself wasn't quite ready to let her out of his grip, so he glided up to the clock tower. Hudson followed him without a word. Brooklyn put Brooke down.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid this is where we say goodbye," Brooklyn said. He brought Brooke inside of the tower and towards the trapdoor that led to the police station. "The police are just downstairs. You just need to tell them who you are, and look for Elisa Maza or Matt Bluestone. They're friends of mine, you can trust them, okay?"</p>
<p>"Elisa Maza and Matt Bluestone," Brooke nodded. "O-okay,"</p>
<p>"You'll do just fine," Brooklyn pat Brooke's head. "Go on."</p>
<p>"Can't you come with me?" Brooke asked, her eyes wide and pleading. Brooklyn was tempted to do as she asked, but he knew that he couldn't.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but I can't," Brooklyn said. "Me and Hudson have to stay here and make sure this guy stays out of trouble," Brooklyn gestured to the kidnapper, who was still unconscious. It was one thing for Brooke to just wander into the police station. She was just a little kid, and a victim that the cops were looking for. Brooklyn knew she'd be safe. He was less sure about the kidnapper being convicted properly if they just dropped him off. They would keep him here until Elisa returned, and then they'd have her turn him in.</p>
<p>Brooke pouted and looked ready to cry. Brooklyn didn't want that. "Tell you what, if you need me, I'll just be up here. Even if you can't see me, I'll be keeping an eye on you. I'll make sure you're okay."</p>
<p>"Like an angel," Brooke cheered up slightly. Brooklyn grinned awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure, like an angel," Brooklyn agreed. He didn't know what Brooke's obsession with seeing him as an angel was, but if it kept her happy, he'd let her see him as whatever she wanted.</p>
<p>Brooke gave Brooklyn one more hug, and he willingly returned it. "Thank you," Brooke said.</p>
<p>"Any time," Brooklyn said, and he was surprised to find that he really meant it. Helping Brooke, it just felt right.</p>
<p>Brooke reluctantly let go of Brooklyn and went through the trapdoor. Brooke didn't look completely comfortable, but she bravely went off on her own. Brooklyn knew that she would be okay, but he couldn't help but be a little disappointed that she was gone.</p>
<p>Hudson put a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. "You did good tonight, lad,"</p>
<p>"I couldn't just leave her alone," Brooklyn muttered. He hunched his shoulders in on himself slightly. "Any of the others would have done the same thing,"</p>
<p>"But it wasn't any of the others," Hudson said. "It was you. You helped the lass, even though you were afraid of getting hurt."</p>
<p>"It wasn't about me," Brooklyn said. Yes, it would have sucked if Brooke had been even more afraid of him than she had been of the man who had kidnapped her, but he wouldn't have just left her alone if she had been scared. "You know, she really wasn't scared of me at all. She, heh, she thought I was an angel,"</p>
<p>Hudson smiled at him. "Humans don't often call us angels,"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we're usually demons and devils to them," Brooklyn laughed slightly, though it was more pained than he meant for it to be. "Being an angel...it feels really nice." Brooklyn folded his wings and closed his eyes. "I keep on forgetting how good it feels to not be seen as a monster," They didn't have very many human allies, but that number was slowly increasing. Brooklyn doubted that there would ever come a day when they would be accepted by everybody, or even by most people, but it was nice to hope.</p>
<p>"As good as helping Brooke felt, I don't really feel like going out again tonight," Brooklyn said. Tonight had been good, but the night wasn't over yet. Going out on patrol again would mean taking the chance that something bad could happen, and Brooklyn really didn't want to take that chance. He didn't want his night to be ruined by ignorant people who were afraid of what they didn't understand.</p>
<p>"We can always watch television," Hudson suggested. "I believe that the Pack is continuing tonight,"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, with the new characters," Brooklyn went towards the television and crouched in front of it. "I gotta see how this goes," The show had been canceled, after the Pack had all decided to become criminals, but the show had been so popular that a local television station had bought some rights to it from Xanatos. They weren't allowed to use the same characters, but Brooklyn was sure that nobody was complaining. Since the Pack's television personas had carried over to their crimes, perhaps it was best that the show didn't still have characters like Hyena and Jackal running around being heroes.</p>
<p>The new Pack was...interesting. Watching the show, Brooklyn didn't know how he felt about it. After going up against the Pack so often, Brooklyn was so used to Wolf, Fox, Hyena, Jackal, Coyote, and Dingo. This new version of the show introduced Lionness, Fossa, Leopard, Ocelot, and Lynx. They seemed to be leaning more towards wild cat themed characters than wild dogs, which was an interesting idea, but one that would take some getting used to. Brooklyn would definitely watch more episodes though, just to see where the show went.</p>
<p>In the middle of the third and final episode showing that night, the others came back. "Are you guys watching the Pack?" Lex asked right away. He was more familiar with the sounds of the show as any of them were.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but it's that new version," Brooklyn said. "I can catch you up on what's happened so far,"</p>
<p>"Uh, first can you tell us who this strange man is?" Angela asked. She gestured to the kidnapper, who Goliath was now watching cautiously.</p>
<p>"Oh," Brooklyn scowled. "That's just some creep that kidnapped Brooke. We're keeping him here until Elisa can come take care of him."</p>
<p>"And who is Brooke?" Goliath asked.</p>
<p>"She's the child you were looking for," Hudson said.</p>
<p>"Wait, you found her?" Broadway looked at Brooklyn in near awe. "How did you do that?"</p>
<p>"It was an accident," Brooklyn said. "I didn't even know who she was at first. I just thought she was someone who needed help."</p>
<p>"We protect everybody," Goliath said, just bordering the line of sounding self-righteous. "Not just those that we know," Brooklyn knew that they protected everybody, but they definitely seemed to put more effort into protecting and defending those they cared about. He didn't want to argue with Goliath about it. He didn't quite have the confidence yet to feel comfortable disagreeing with Goliath.</p>
<p>About half an hour later Elisa came up the trapdoor. She had a paper in her hands. Elisa's gaze immediately went to the kidnapper. "So this is him, huh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's him," Brooklyn said. "You'll make sure he pays for this, right?"</p>
<p>"I'll do my best," Elisa reached for her handcuffs, which she put onto him, though he was still unconscious. Brooklyn thought that she would take him straight downstairs, but instead she looked at Brooklyn. "Hey, can I talk to you?"</p>
<p>Brooklyn was surprised and slightly thrown off. "Uh, sure," He followed Elisa out onto the balcony, away from the others. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"I just finished talking to Brooke," Elisa said. "She refused to talk to any of the other cops. It seems she only wanted to talk to me or Matt, friends of her red angel. Elisa put her free hand in her pocket.</p>
<p>Brooklyn rubbed his neck. "I told her I wasn't an angel,"</p>
<p>"She's just a kid." Elisa said. "You can't blame her for thinking her savior, who doesn't exactly look normal, is something supernatural. Just be glad that she sees you as something good,"</p>
<p>"I am," Brooklyn said honestly. "Is Brooke okay now?"</p>
<p>"She's with her parents and heading home," Elisa said. "I thought I'd get her out of here before bringing down her kidnapper." That had probably been a good idea. If Brooke saw that man again, she might get upset all over again. She was safe, she deserved to feel that way.</p>
<p>"Apparently while she was waiting for me, Brooke drew a picture," Elisa held the paper out to Brooklyn. "She insisted that I give this to you,"</p>
<p>Brooklyn frowned and accepted the picture. He looked at it and felt his throat tighten up right away. The picture was clearly drawn by a child, but Brooklyn could tell that the flying red figure was supposed to be him. The picture was labeled '<em>my angel</em>'. Brooklyn had been touched before, but now...now he felt overwhelmed, but in a good way.</p>
<p>"This is for me?" He asked quietly.</p>
<p>"She wouldn't even let anyone else look at it," Elisa said. "You've made quite an impact on her,"</p>
<p>Brooklyn didn't say anything, he just closed his hands around the picture, clenching it tightly while being careful to not let his claws pierce it. Elisa gave Brooklyn a small smile and put a hand on Brooklyn's arm.</p>
<p>"I owe you a lot for what you did tonight," Elisa said. "I'm sure Brooke and her parents agree," Elisa stepped back and gave Brooklyn a little wave. "You did good work tonight. Take a break. I've gotta go make sure this guy ends up behind bars." Elisa turned and made her way back inside.</p>
<p>"See ya, Elisa," Brooklyn said. When he was one his own he looked back at the drawing. It was such a simple thing, something that Brooke had probably just done because she had been bored and Brooklyn happened to be the one on her mind, but it still felt incredible. Brooklyn knew that they didn't protect people to be thanked for it, but it was really nice to get some appreciation sometimes. It was a good reminder of just why he did this.</p>
<p>Brooklyn knew that not every night would be like this one. More often than not he would be stuck dealing with humans who saw him as a freak or a monster. However, he also knew that he wouldn't be forgetting this feeling, how good it felt to be seen as an angel instead of a demon, anytime soon. This would be sticking with him for a while. In fact, he almost looked forward to going on patrol tomorrow.</p>
<p>Somewhere out there in the city, there were more people who needed help. And there were people who would appreciate the Gargoyles instead of being afraid of them. Maybe he would get lucky again and meet someone who fell under both categories. It wasn't likely, but that didn't mean it was impossible, and for once Brooklyn was feeling hopeful about the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the story I originally had in mind, with Brooklyn saving a little girl.  I couldn't resist calling her Brooke.<br/>Hopefully this story wasn't too repetitive of the first one.  They were originally going to be the same story, so it's only natural that there are similarities, but hopefully it's not so similar that it gets boring to read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>